Sunset and the Cherrytrees
by Gillette-x
Summary: Tras no ser correspondida por su amor y un fallido intento de suicidio Sakura, quien cree haberlo perdido todo conocerá a Naruto, un chico que ama la vida por sobre todas las cosas pero cuyo tiempo en este mundo terminara rapido. NaruXSaku; Tragedia
1. Chapter 1

Pareja principal: NaruSaku

Parejas secundarias: SasuHina, ShikaIno, TsunadeJiraiya, NejiTen, SuiKarin

Si no les gusta alguna pareja simplemente no lean. Es triste y no tiene final feliz, advertidas... aparte de eso espero q les guste...

Naruto y sus personajes © Masashi Kishimoto (eso es tan profesional xD)

**Sunset and the Cherrytrees**

El chico suspiró y se pasó una mano por el fino cabello rubio antes de decidirse a entrar a la oficina, se había despertado muy enfermo aquella mañana, sudaba, temblaba y estaba pálido y demacrado. Recordó la manera en la cual su hermana lo había mirado, el rostro surcado por la preocupación, al notar el estado en el cual se encontraba. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, dándole otra esperanza ya inservible a la valija de sueños que el mismo se había creado para no caer al vacío. Intentó sobreponerse a la depresión y al deseo de salir corriendo del lugar. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, "¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué justo a mi?"

_ ¡AAAUCH!_ La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, golpeándole la nariz.  
_ Esta bien Tsunade-sama, voy a... oh, ¡Naruto-kun!_ el chico se incorporó a punto de mandar al diablo a quien quiera que le hubiese dado ese golpe, pero se encontró tan solo con la secretaria, Shizune._ Así que estabas aqui... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te quedes parado como tonto frente a la puerta...?  
_ ¡¿Por qué demonios la puerta se abre para afuera? ¡¿Sabes la crisis psicológica por la cual estoy pasando?_ Shizune soltó un suspiro.  
_ Pensé que estabas enfermo..._ la energía vital que había invadido a Naruto durante aquel minuto se desvaneció.  
_ Lo... lo estoy.  
_ Tsunade-sama te espera adentro._ dijo la secretaria._ Y la próxima vez que salga intentaré mirar por el vidrio.  
_ Eso sería bastante bueno..._ el chico entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Pudo ver a su médica tras el escritorio, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. Era buena escondiendo sus sentimientos... Naruto bufó, odiaba eso, si hubiese sido capaz de ver algo en su expresión que demostrase el resultado de los exámenes... como Hinata lo hacía siempre, si ella hubiera estado ahí... "Pero ella no está, Naruto. Olvídala." ya hace mucho que intentaba hacerlo y sabía que algún día podría.

Caminó hasta la mesa con una sonrisa y se desplomó sobre la silla con más debilidad de la cual pensó. Tsunade advirtió eso.

_ ¿Te sientes enfermo hoy?_ Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rió ruidosamente.  
_ No es nada, creo que tomé leche pasada ayer de noche. Siempre me pasa, Ino se queja de que tengo cucarachas en la cocina..._ se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que acababa de contarle a su médica que tenía serios problemas con la higiene de su apartamento. La mujer sonrió al ver la poca habilidad que tenía el chico para evitar hablar demasiado._ ¿Y bien vieja... Tsunade?_ dijo al ver los ojos asesinos de la enunciada.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato, luego habló.

_ Naruto, tienes leucemia terminal._ dijo por fin.

El chico sintió como si todo su mundo se derrumbase en mil pedazos, por un momento pensó que no era real, que estaba en un sueño, que aún no había despertado en aquella horrible mañana para saber que moriría en poco tiempo. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilarlo y contuvo la desesperación que le había comenzado a invadir por dentro. Tenía que estar bien, tenía que aceptarlo...

_ ¿Es... definitivo?_ susurró como si todavía hubiese una esperanza.  
_ Si. Para ti._ susurró la mujer._ Necesitas... _ tragó._ Necesitarías... una médula ósea compatible, pero tus padres están muertos y... tu hermana...  
_ No tiene mi sangre..._ el chico apretó sus puños contra el brazo de la silla. Tsunade se mordió el labio y escondió su rostro. El silencio se hizo mortal, dos minutos después fue interrumpido por el sollozo de la médica. Naruto levantó sus hermosos ojos azules hacia ella, sorprendido por su llanto.  
_ Lo siento._ se volvió a hacer silencio, roto solo de vez en cuando por los sollozos de la mujer.  
_ Yo también te quiero oba-chan._ lo oyó susurrar. Ninguna expresión se traslucía en aquel expresivo rostro, por primera vez Naruto no podía reaccionar._ ¿Cuánto... tiempo me queda?

La mujer agarró el papel que tenía frente a si y se lo entregó. En la parte de los resultados se encontraba el tiempo aproximado de vida: 1 año. Los brazos de Naruto cayeron muertos a los costados de su cuerpo y todo rastro de color en su rostro desapareció. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de manera muy rápida, como si le faltase el aire.

_ Naruto..._ susurró Tsunade preocupada, pero el chico no la escuchó, cerró los ojos y cayó de la silla al suelo con un sonido seco._ ¡Naruto!_ el chico se había desmayado.

**·-o-0-·O·-0-o-·**

Sakura despertó en medio del silencio y se dio cuenta de que seguía viva. Su primera sensación instintiva fue de alivio y en aquel letargo se mantuvo durante unos minutos hasta que sus sentidos lentamente comenzaron a reaccionar. El dolor fue lo primero que sintió, se descargó sobre su cuerpo como una bomba, haciéndola querer gritar, solo para notar que su voz y los músculos de su boca no reaccionaban, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Y su mente era un completo desastre. Sus oídos lentamente detectaron el sonido de sirenas, de gente corriendo alrededor de ella... y súbitamente... una mano acariciando su mejilla y unos brazos cargando su cuerpo.

La chica abrió los ojos y los enfocó en quien la cargaba, su vista era borrosa y aún no podía reconocerlo. Parecía rubio... era un hombre... ¿Deidara? no, tenía el cabello corto... y esos ojos... tan azules...

_ ¡Resiste! ¡Los paramédicos ya están aquí!_ la voz sonó increíblemente lejana, Sakura giró la cabeza para mirar el lugar del cual acababa de sacarla, el auto estaba destrozado y ella al parecer había atravesado el vidrio y caído por el barranco. Era un milagro que siguiera viva... la chica sintió rabia... seguía viva... las imágenes que le habían perturbado hace tan solo unos dias volvieron a su mente y la tristeza se torno más oscura de lo que ya era...

_Los ojos negros y el rostro perfecto de Sasuke la seguían mirando con aquel aire frio y cortante. Cuanto tiempo, esfuerzo y amor ella había puesto en que volviera, en que fuese liberado, en que sanase física y psicológicamente... cuanto se había sacrificado por él, noches sin dormir, lágrimas derramadas en silencio, tanta autodestrucción para que él le correspondiese de aquella manera... para que no la amase como ella a él... para que se enamorase justamente de la única chica que nunca le había mirado hasta que él volvió. De su supuesta enemiga, de la mejor amiga de Sakura, de Hinata Hyuga._

_Aún podía ver la escena nocturna, ambos saliendo de la casa, el la detenía antes de que ella se fuese corriendo... ella saltaba a sus brazos dándole un beso pasional, ambos separándose inmediatamente, ella corriendo cuesta arriba, el la miraba por un segundo y desaparecía en la oscuridad. Y más allá la pelirosa, escondida tras el muro, lo veía todo sin poder creerlo. Se echó para atrás, regresando por los pasos que había dado._

_Él no la amaba, y ella lo sabía. Él no la amaba más._


	2. Chapter 2

_Lights will guide you home,_  
_and ignite your bones,_  
_and I will try to fix you._

**Capitulo II**

_ ¿Por qué sigues aquí?_ Sakura levantó la mirada hacia los frios ojos del chico. Le hablaba a través del vidrio blindado de la sucia prisión. La chica solo le sonrió, concentrada en sus ojos negros, perdidos en el espacio. Lo amaba, no sabía bien la razón, él nunca la había tratado demasiado bien. Pero ella no podía, ni podría nunca, dejarlo ir. Él era demasiado importante para ella.

_ Te ves bien, a pesar de tus ojeras._ el chico soltó una risotada sarcástica que la dejó algo lastimada.

_ ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Eres molesta._ la expresión del chico se volvió completamente seria._ Mi familia está muerta, mi hermano está muerto, ya no quiero mas muestras de cariño de tu parte. Ya no me importas, ni tú ni nadie.

Sakura se mordió los labios aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Ella era la que se dejaba maltratar de aquel infeliz. Ella era la masoquista...

_ Sasuke, no te rindas de esta manera... por favor... _pero los ojos del chico estaban vacíos, Sakura tragó saliva._ Sasuke, _ dijo en un tono subitamente autoritario._ No me iré, nada de lo que tu me digas me hará marcharme. Me quedaré a tu lado.

"Me quedaré a tu lado." y en el momento en el que el pelinegro había levantado sus orbes oscuras como la noche, Sakura supo que la seguía amando.

O lo creyó así.

Niña inocente.

_ ¡Sakura, él está en una reunión importante!

_ Claro que no._ la pelirosa se liberó del brazo de Suigetsu.

_ ¡Por favor no entres!

_ ¡Suéltame!_ la chica abrió la puerta del despacho y sus ojos no pudieron creerlo. Llevaba sabiéndolo ya bastante tiempo, pero la sola imagen la hizo cerrar los ojos instintivamente.

Ambos se hallaban el uno contra el otro, besándose apasionadamente. Ella con las piernas alrededor de su cadera, él sin camiseta, su prometido y su mejor amiga, como si ella no existiera. La pelinegra fue la primera en levantar la vista y con un respingo se apartó cuanto pudo del chico. Este levantó la mirada lentamente y sus ojos la fulminaron sin culpa.

_ Sakura..._ la chica se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo._ ¡Sakura, espera!_ pero ella no lo hizo, corrió, corrió lo más que pudo.

Él la había traicionado, Sasuke la había traicionado.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

_ ¡Sasukeeeee!_ la chica se revolvía como una loca, en medio de los 3 médicos que intentaban calmarla, pero su fuerza era dos veces mayor que la de una mujer normal y los hombres a duras penas lograban reducirla.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?

_ No lo sé, pero bastante.

_ Lo siento.

_ No fue tu culpa, Sasuke._ Tsunade se volteó a mirarlo._ Bueno, si lo fue.

_ No me ayudas.

_ No es mi intención.

_ Como sea._ dijo el hombre en tono molesto._ Si ella necesita algo... dinero para remedios, ser internada, solo dímelo. Yo lo pagaré todo.

La mujer suspiró.

_ Lo que ella necesita es olvidarte.

_ Lo hará.

_ ¿Estás seguro que quieres financiar su recuperación? Eso no le ayudará a hacerlo.

_ Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella en estos momentos._ Los médicos habían logrado inyectarle morfina en el brazo, la chica cayó dormida sobre la cama._ No puedo verla, ¿Verdad?

_ No. Mejor no lo hagas._ el chico solo se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ventana de la sala. Tsunade lo miró de soslayo.

_ Quiero que sepas que en verdad amé a tu hija._ susurró en seguida. Sus ojos negros ensombrecidos por la pena._ Nunca fue mi intención hacerle tanto daño, no la creí capaz.

Y dicho esto se retiró rápidamente. Tsunade tragó y miró a la chica, dormida en la camilla del hospital, en el cual tantas veces ella había ayudado a los suicidas a recuperarse. Toda una vida para los otros, sin pensar en ella misma. Ahora era ella quien necesitaba de esa ayuda.

_ Tsunade-no-bachaaaan!_ la mujer frunció el cejo.

_ ¡He dicho que no me llames así!_ el rubio que se estaba acercando a ella retrocedió por instinto._ Naruto, no puedo atenderte hoy, estoy en medio de...

_ Si, ya lo sé. Tu hija adoptiva intentó suicidarse... lo siento..._ recapacitó al ver el rostro ensombrecido de la mujer._ No tengo mucho tacto._ dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

_ Es linda, ¿Verdad?

_ Si, mucho._ los ojos del chico se perdieron en las facciones de Sakura.

_ Gracias por salvarla._ Naruto asintió sin hacerle mucho caso.

_ Al principio pensé que había sido un accidente..._ Tsunade no dijo nada._ Oye, si quieres yo puedo...

_ Nada de hacerte el galán con mi hija.

_ ¿Pero y si...?

_ ¡No!

_ ¿Seguro...? ¡Ay, ya ya, perdón por preguntaar!_ Naruto se fue corriendo al ver los puños amenazadores de la rubia. Tsunade suspiró y miró una vez más a Sakura.

_ Mi pequeña..._ no era su hija, pero la veía como tal. Nunca había sido capaz de tener niños, ella era su bendición, Sakura era la única que le quedaba tras la muerte de Jiraiya. No podía dejar que la chica se arruinase la vida por un chico. La pregunta era, ¿Qué podía alegrarle la vida ahora? Parecía ser ya muy tarde para todo.

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

Sakura abrió los ojos. Los contornos de los objetos aún se difuminaban en sus ojos, como si no pudiera enfocarlos. Su mirada perdida se dirigió al rostro de su madre. Tsunade la miraba sin suavidad. La chica sabía que la había decepcionado, pero también sabía que su vieja no se quedaría sin perdonarle mucho tiempo. La mujer le tendió un vaso de agua con dos pastillas.

_ Tómatelos._ ordenó. Sakura agarró el agua y los medicamentos de mala gana y se los metió en la boca._ No debería volver a preocuparme por ti. Si querías morir era de que te hubieran dejado hacerlo._ volvió el rostro hacia su hija. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Intentando suicidarte por un hombre! ¡POR UN HOMBRE!

_ Mamá, basta._ el tono de la chica sonaba deprimente._ Ya lo sé, era estúpido, inconsciente, pero fue por amor...

_ ¡Amor!_ la mujer soltó una risa nerviosa._ No sabes lo que es el amor. ¡El amor no puede implicar autodestrucción y masoquismo!_ Sakura apretó los labios y se quedó callada. Tsunade nunca lo entendería, el sacrificio que había hecho por Sasuke, las tardes que había pasado a su lado observándolo mientras dormía. Nunca entendería que en verdad había dado su vida completa por él y que ahora que la dejaba ella había quedado vacía.

_ Si te sirve de consuelo, no volveré a hacerlo._ se tomó el resto del agua y miró a la ventana por unos segundos. Quería enfrascarse en su trabajo, quería olvidar de una vez todo aquello. Era una enfermera, no una moribunda. Aquello era lo único que le quedaba y más le valía aferrarse a ello. Tras unos momentos, agarró el canal que tenía atado al brazo, se lo sacó y con toda la parsimonia del mundo, se levantó de la cama.

_ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

_ Tengo trabajo, ¿No, madre? Y ya estoy tarde._ Tsunade se levantó enérgica.

_ Bien, has lo que quieras con tu vida. Al fin y al cabo ya tienes 23._ y dicho esto, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sakura no le hizo caso. Se vistió con su uniforme de enfermera, que probablemente Karin le había traído mientras estaba inconsciente. Y tras unos minutos de mirar a la ventana dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta al corredor.

_ ¡Tsunade-bachaaaan!_ apenas hubo dado unos pasos, escuchó la enérgica voz a sus espaldas, justo antes de que una mole color amarillo la derribase tirándola al suelo y cayendo sobre ella. Soltó un grito de dolor al sentir el peso ciego sobre sus pobres órganos._ ¡Lo siento, en verdad lo ss...!

El chico se quedó mirando como hipnotizado el bello rostro de la chica, que apenas podía abrir sus ojos jade y mirarlo con debilidad.

Dios, sin las heridas con las que la había hallado era una diosa, una flor de cerezo, una belleza sin igual. Y estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la cara. Su rostro comenzó a arder peor que una hornilla, cada vez más atraído a aquellos labios color cereza, se inclinó hacia adelante dispuesto a besar a aquella ninfa... que de pronto reaccionó y sin piedad le dio una cachetada (o un puñetazo) que lo lanzó dos metros a la izquierda. Se quedó aturdido como un espárrago.

Sakura tomó una larga bocanada de aire y se levantó dispuesta a molerle los huesos al patán que le había besado sin permiso.

Mientras Naruto lentamente recuperaba la noción de donde estaba y que había pasado, ¿La había besado o había sido un sueño? La cruel verdad era que ahora esa sublime ninfa se hallaba a su lado fulminándole con la mirada dispuesta a darle una buena pisa. Naruto se incorporó rápidamente y se echó para atrás.

_ ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, no fue mi...!

_ ¿Quién demonios eres y por qué te me lanzaste encima?_ gritó la chica alterada. Naruto levantó las manos como si hubiese sido arrestado (un policía arrestado, que irónico- pensó) y le dirigió a la pelirrosa una sonrisa inocente.

_ Yo... yo estaba buscando a alguien que me midiera la presión. Perdón por arrollarte, venía corriendo y pues... no te vi y... la verdad es que en cuanto al beso... verás, no puedo estar a una distancia de menos de un metro de una chica sexy sin... ya sabes... y pues tu estás vestida con ese precioso traje de enfermera que muchos consideran un fetiche y... creo... que... hablé demasiado..._ terminó el rubio mirando los ojos centelleantes de Sakura.

La chica soltó un bufido.

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ preguntó. El chico bajó las manos.

_ Uzumaki Naruto._ se le acercó mucho, pero Sakura lo apartó de un empujón.

_ Bien, Naruto Lo-que-sea, ¿Quieres que te chequee la presión?_ el chico se puso aún mas rojo.

_ ¿Tú? ¿Chequearme... mi...?_ una sonrisa pervertida se le apareció en el rostro, el chico ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

_ Sígueme... ¡A dos metros de distancia!_ le advirtió antes de ponerse en camino._ Y si me miras las piernas te juro que te aplico la llave especial de yudo.

_ Oh, no lo haré._ susurró Naruto con la mirada fija en la bien formada parte trasera de la pelirrosa. No podía evitarlo, después de todo era el alumno de Jiraiya.

Llegaron y entraron en la sala. Sakura hizo que el rubio se sentara y le ciñó la cinta alrededor del brazo. Se sentía algo mareada, después de todo aún estaba algo débil. Y aquel último encuentro no la había dejado en sus mejores condiciones. Mientras bombeaba, estuvo a punto de tropezar, Naruto debió notar algo, porque la agarró del brazo y la sostuvo.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?_ le preguntó. Sakura volvió su mirada hacia él y lo descubrió nuevamente muy cerca de ella. Pero esta vez su rostro no era el de un pervertido, era bueno, agradable, sus ojos azules le sonreían con simpatía... que ojos tan bonitos... como los ojos azules que recordaba del accidente... "Reacciona, Sakura." La chica se apartó a toda prisa, soltándose del agarre.

_ Si, lo siento, estoy... estoy bien._ el chico pareció sentirse poco entusiasmado, más por el hecho de que ya no tenía aquel brazo entre los suyos. Sakura terminó de bombear y chequeó la presión. Sorprendida, se llevó la mano a la boca.

_ Está muy baja._ miró al chico que le sonreía con entusiasmo a pesar de la mala noticia._ ¡Naruto, estás muy débil!

Naruto soltó una carcajada como si se tratase de un chiste.

_ ¡Siempre lo está! Solo quiero saber si llegó a nivel crónico otra vez...

_ Bueno, no, pero...

_ ¡Fantástico!_ el chico se levantó con una energía asombrosa e intentó quitarse la banda del brazo._ ¡Tengo que irme, estoy tarde a mi trabajo! ¿Cuánto te debo?_ Pero Sakura no respondió, lo miraba fijamente, como si el chico fuese a morirse en aquel preciso momento._ ¡Oh, por favor, no me mires como si fuese mi velorio! ¡Sigo vivo! ¡Estoy harto de que toda enfermera se quede tan aterrada!

Se puso su chaqueta, de pronto enfadado.

_ ¿Estás enfermo?_ preguntó. El Uzumaki soltó un gruñido de rabia.

_ ¿Qué te importa?_ soltó con sorpresiva hostilidad. La chica se echó para atrás.

_ No te comportes así...

_ ¡Todos me preguntan lo mismo, déjame en paz!

_ ¡Solo estoy preocupada, con ese tipo de presión usualmente la gente está bastante enferma o suele tener...!_ se detuvo. ¿Qué mas daba? No se iba a dejar pisotear de nuevo por una persona a la cual le daba todo lo mismo._ Tienes razón. ¿Qué me importa?

Naruto se quedó unos minutos tieso, Sakura se dio la vuelta y guardó la banda en el cajón. Fingió que estaba ocupada ordenando las muestras de sangre, pero lo único que quería era que el chico se fuera. Él no lo hizo, se volvió a girar hacia ella.

_ Perdóname, no debía de haberte hablado así._ la chica no le hizo caso. ¿Por qué demonios se estaba disculpando con ella? Ni siquiera la conocía. Ella tan solo quería que se fuera, no era la primera vez que un paciente le hablaba mal._ Oye...

_ Mira, no importa. ¿Si?_ dijo al fin Sakura para librarse de la incómoda compañía del rubio, pero este clavó en ella sus ojos azules y se le acercó inseguro.

_ Oye... se que crees que no te conozco, pero..._ se mordió los labios por dentro. Mal comienzo. Demonios, esa chica le gustaba. No sabía bien como hablarle, no estaba seguro de si era lo suficiente para ella... "Al diablo, hazlo ya."_ ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_ lo había dicho. No había sido tan difícil. Sakura se dio la vuelta con una expresión de asombro e indignación y por un segundo Naruto quiso que la tierra se lo tragara._ Digo, soy un patán pervertido que te acaba de gritar y que parece que estuviese a punto de morirse... y eso no es todo, tengo un montón de defectos, ayer por ejemplo..._ se cortó. Maldita boca que tendía a hablar tanto cuando estaba nervioso._ ¡So-solo acepta salir conmigo antes de que diga mas idioteces!

Sakura aún lo fulminaba con aquellos hermosos ojos jade. De pronto su expresión se ablandó y una suave sonrisa surgió de sus labios. Una sonrisa que la hacía ver mucho más hermosa, Naruto tuvo que contenerse las ganas de besarla. Ella soltó una pequeña risita, aquel chico era ridículo... pero le gustaba.

_ ¿Por qué a mi?_ preguntó._ ¿Entre todas las enfermeras jóvenes vestidas con este mismo traje que rondan el hospital?_ el chico abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

_ Es una buena pregunta._ dijo simplemente._ Supongo que me gustas tú, no ellas._ la chica le sonrió y apartó la mirada.

_ Soy Sakura._ dijo tendiéndole la mano. Naruto la agarró y la estrechó fuertemente.

_ Lo se... digo... no lo sabía pero lo presentía... digo...

_ Si, está bordado en mi traje._ el chico se fijó en el nombre que aparecía al lado izquierdo de su blusa, ni siquiera lo había notado. Poco después notó que seguía estrechando la mano de Sakura, la soltó y le sonrió.

_ Te acompaño a... donde quiera que vayas ahora.

_ Pensé que te atrasabas al trabajo.

_ ¡Cierto! Eeeh..._ Sakura agarró una pequeña factura vieja y con un bolígrafo escribió su número de teléfono. Se lo tendió al rubio, quien sonrió con autosuficiencia.

_ Entonces nos vemos..._ y acercándosele sin aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir por poco y corriendo de la sala. Sakura se quedó pensativa. Era extraño, hiperactivo... bipolar... pero le gustaba.

Aquellos ojos azules, tan llenos de vida...


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias a quienes me escribieron, aprecio mucho que les haya gustado! (= Estoy un poco estresada porque este ultimo mes tengo mucho que hacer XD espero que mi fic no los decepcione, ultimamente los estoy escribiendo muy rapido._

* * *

**Capítulo III**

__ _¡Ahí estás, maldita hembra de perro!_ exclamó Karin y corrió a abrazarla como si no la hubiera visto en un año._ ¡Creí que morirías! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

_ En morir._ le respondió la pelirrosa con ironía. Karin hacía comentarios tontos a veces.

_ Debería darte una paliza. Desde el principio te dije que Sasuke no era buen partido y no me hiciste caso._ Karin también era una ex-novia del Uchiha, la que había estado con él en su mayor momento de locura y violencia. Sakura sabía de los moretones que tenía debajo del vestido y que a pesar del tiempo no habían sanado, ni física ni psicológicamente.

_ Supongo que debí de haberme ido con algún tiburón, igual que tú.

_ Y estoy muy contenta de haberlo hecho._ dijo Karin orgullosa._ Suigetsu me va a llevar a cenar a ese sitio donde venden langostas...

_ ¿De nuevo?_ la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

_ No le gusta nada que no sea de pescado, o soda._ ambas llegaron juntas hasta el puesto de fármacos._ Tablero de morfina para el piso tres._ Karin le extendió el pedido a Kankuro, que lo examinó y asintió.

_ ¿Y tú, muñeca?_ le preguntó a Sakura.

_ Gaza y alcohol etílico._ Kankuro le señaló la bodega. Sakura pusi los ojos en blanco._ Si, yo se, aquí solo hay drogas.

Se dirigió a la otra puerta, que estaba frente al puesto.

_ Oye, ¿Qué va a pasar con Hinata?_ le preguntó Kankuro a Karin._ Digo, no piensa quedarse aquí, ¿Cierto?

_ No, ahora es psicóloga forense en el centro de seguridad._ Karin suspiró._ Trabajaban juntos ¿Lo sabías? desde hace dos meses.

_ Que descaro. Pensar que esa chica parecía incapaz de matar una mosca.

_ La culpa fue de Sasuke. Ahora no sé que va a ser de ella._ Karin señaló a Sakura con la cabeza.

_ ¿Crees que intente suicidarse de nuevo?_ la chica abrió la boca para responder, pero halló a la ojijade mirándola con rabia.

_ No Kankuro, no pienso hacerlo._ respondió y salió del almacén. Karin la siguió.

_ ¡Sakura, oye espera, no te enojes!

_ Tengo una cita hoy._ Sakura se detuvo y encaró a su amiga. Esta no supo que decir, pero se sorprendió._ Así que no afirmes mi velorio antes de tiempo.

_ Perdón, no lo sabía._ la expresión de la ojijade se ablandó. Karin se mordió el labio._ ¿Con quién es?_ Sakura se sobó las sienes.

_ Un paciente..._ susurró avergonzada. Karin soltó una carcajada que acalló en seguida.

_ ¿Sólo así nomás? ¿Tan desesperada estás?

_ ¡No estoy desesperada! Solo... no lo sé. Al verle a los ojos me dio un... deja vu... ¡No lo sé! ¡Sentí que lo conocía! Sentí como si él hubiera hecho algo muy importante por mi y en este momento... me viera obligada a pagárselo._ de pronto una idea se vino a su cabeza._ Karin, ¿Quién me rescató en el bosque después de que chocara el auto?

_ No lo sé, llegaste aquí sola. Dicen que se trataba de un policía que hacía vigilia a esas horas. ¿Por qué?

_ Por nada.

_ Oye, ¿Y tienes qué ponerte?_ Sakura cayó en la cuenta en aquel momento. No, no tenía. Hace mucho tiempo que no salía en una cita con un chico común, su armario solo estaba lleno de vestidos de gala, como a Sasuke le gustaba... Sasuke... Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

_ No tengo nada._ respondió, esta vez eso era cierto.

_ Lo sabía._ Karin la agarró de la mano._ Ven._ Llegaron al casillero de la chica y esta lo abrió, sacando de él un sencillo vestido color rosado pálido, con un saco morado encima. Sakura quedó maravillada, le encantaba._ Estaba a punto de venderlo, lo traje hoy para dejarlo en la tienda de mi hermana._ Karin se lo cedió._ Pero creo que te quedaría precioso. Eres mi talla, ¿Cierto?

_ ¿Me lo...?

_ Si.

_ ¿Regalas?

_ ¡Si!_ Sakura soltó un gritito y la abrazó.

_ ¿Qué haría sin ti?

_ No tengo idea.

·

**·o·o·O·0·O·o·o·**

·

_ De acuerdo bella enfermera, entonces nos vemos a las nueve._ Naruto colgó el celular y entró en pánico._ ¿Adónde la llevo? ¿Qué le digo? ¡Debo bañarme, cambiarme, lavarme los dientes...! ¿Crees que debo ponerme corbata?_ preguntó a su amigo que estaba sentado en el sofá._ Naa, no queda. ¡Y no fumes aquí!_ Shikamaru apagó el cigarrillo de mala gana.

_ ¿Por qué te haces tanto lío?_ le reprimió Shikamaru._ Solo ponte una camiseta, una chaqueta y ya está. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres simples.

_ No a las ex novias de Sasuke Uchiha._ Shikamaru se sobó la frente.

_ Ese imbécil...

_ Si, ese imbécil suele invitar a las chicas a restaurantes finos o a eventos de gala...

_ O a su escritorio para quitarles la ropa.

_ ¡Cállate!_ Naruto suspiró._ ¿Has escuchado de Hinata?

_ Está bastante feliz, compartiendo su lecho con la cruz de tu vida._ Naruto suspiró. Sasuke siempre había sido mejor que él en todo. Chicas, dinero, universidad, deportes... _ Ah, no te deprimas ahora porque te lo mencioné, ella está feliz.

_ Más feliz a su lado que al mío._ Naruto se miró al espejo, aún se podían ver los contornos de sus ojeras. Maldita enfermedad que consumía su vida.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?

_ Si... si... Shikamaru, mierda, tú eres el experto en mujeres, dime adonde puedo llevarla._ El chico pensó.

_ Nunca he entendido a las mujeres. De manera siniestra nunca quieren que las trates con sinceridad, pero si descubren que les mientes...

_ ¡Solo ayúdame y deja de irte por las ramas!

_ Está bien, está bien. ¿Conoces algún lugar donde haya... no sé, fuegos artificiales, peluches de felpa... quien sabe... una serenata?

_ ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

_ Cautívala. Con cualquier cosa, hazle ver algo hermoso, las mujeres se quedan como estúpidas después de ver algo hermoso. Sus neuronas se achicharran y puedes llevártelas a la cama así seas un adefesio... lo cual, por supuesto, tú no eres.

_ Shikamaru, acaba de intentar suicidarse. No creo que el plan perfecto sea acostarme con ella en la primera cita y lidiar con un cadáver mañana por la mañana.

_ ¡Ah, que retrógrado eres! ¡Ya sé! ¡Llévala al restaurante del lago! ¡Ese adonde te llevaba tu madre! ¡Te aseguro que le encantará!_ Naruto lo pensó un momento.

_ ¡Excelente idea! Pero... ya son las seis.

_ ¿Qué importa? Tiene balcón hasta la madrugada. Y es viernes.

_ ¡Bien!

_ ¡Hermano, tenemos que irnos! ¡Levántate Shikamaru!_ el bello rostro de Ino apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Shikamaru tiene que ayudarme en una cita!_ la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca.

_ ¿Una cita? ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?_ Ino fue directo a su closet y lo abrió de par en par._ ¡No tienes nada que ponerte! ¡Te voy a comprar ropa para la próxima! ¡Y no te has bañado en una semana, a la ducha ahora! ¡Y lávate los dientes!

_ Problemático..._ susurró Shikamaru hundiendo la cabeza entre los almohadones mientras Ino empujaba a su hermano al baño para que se diera una ducha.


End file.
